


Not Quite Sex

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks he's in heaven the first time he kisses Daniel. Then he realizes things can only get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Sex

  
Jack clenches his hands tight in Daniel’s hair, holding him close as their kisses heat up. He’d had no idea he’d love kissing Daniel so much, but right now there’s not much he can think of that he’d want to do more. Just then Daniel pulls their hips closer together and a spark buzzes in his balls as their erections brush and Jack’s breath catches.

Okay, so maybe there are a few things he wants to do more than just kiss - or at least as much as. Like get just a bit more of that rubbing action going. So he pushes Daniel up against the counter, never breaking the kiss, and shuffles, moving blindly until both his legs are between Daniel’s, forcing his thighs wide apart as Daniel lets the counter take his weight.

His hips seem to know just what he needs, because he finds them circling and thrusting into Daniel’s, and this time when his cock rubs against Daniel’s it’s more than just a brush, and they both moan at the same moment, right into each other’s mouths. Jack takes advantage of the distraction to pull his mouth away long enough to take a deep breath, and Daniel’s head falls back to thud onto the kitchen cabinets as Jack begins to explore his throat with lips and teeth.

“Oh god, Jack! You feel so good!” Daniel has one hand in his hair now, holding Jack’s head firmly against the pulse point in his neck, and the other has moved down from Jack’s hips to clutch frantically at Jack’s ass as he slowly grinds his cock into Daniel’s. He’s too busy appreciating the dual sensations of Daniel’s words buzzing his lips and Daniel’s hard cock sending the most amazing jolts of pleasure through into his balls and up his spine that he can’t even think of stopping long enough to ask Daniel which sensation he’s referring to.

But that’s okay, because it seems Daniel’s found his own way of communicating what he really wants. He hikes his leg up and wraps his calf around Jack’s thigh, canting his hips up and increasing the pressure between them until Jack can’t help but gasp loudly against Daniel’s salty skin. He grabs Daniel’s thigh, hitching it higher so Daniel’s calf pushes against his ass forcing them even closer together.

Jack’s panting harshly now as he licks a stripe up to Daniel’s ear, biting on the lobe and whispering. “I want to lay you out across my bed, Daniel. I want to search every inch of your skin with my tongue and my hands. I want to know every part of your body. I want to make every part of you mine.”

Daniel’s sharp sob tears at Jack, and he pulls back far enough to look into Daniel’s eyes, but what he sees there reassures him and he leans in again, taking Daniel’s mouth with his own as he feels the growing signs of impending orgasm. He bends his knees slightly, thinking with some distant part of his brain that he’s not going to be able to keep this up for long, and increases his angle and tempo, his final assault driving their hard-ons into each other fiercely, as the sound of Daniel’s deep moan forces Jack even closer to climax.

Jack cries out as he feels his orgasm crash over him, "Now, Daniel, now! Jesus, Daniel!” His hips stutter as he comes, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he grinds and jerks in the most intense orgasm he’s felt in years. He feels Daniel’s hips still pushing and seeking friction that’s too much for him now, and he reaches between them, pressing his palm against the thick bulge in Daniel’s jeans and pushes, letting Daniel’s hips provide the movement he needs for completion.

Daniel’s sharp cries make him shudder as Jack feels the cock under the cloth throb and pulse in his hand, Daniel’s face in his neck, breath hot and moist on Jack’s flushed skin. As their breathing slowly calms and the after-shocks of their orgasms slowly fade, Daniel kisses his way up Jack’s jaw to his mouth.

“That was the hottest not-quite-sex I’ve ever had in my life!” He scatters a few kisses over Jack’s face, until Jack’s hand on the back of his neck pulls him in for a deeper exploration.

Jack grins at him. “You think that's good, just wait 'til we make it to the bed.”


End file.
